


One Shot Exchange Gift for indefensibleselfindulgence !!

by EgNogg



Category: Campaign (Podcast): Skyjacks, Campaign (Podcast): Star Wars, Neoscum
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgNogg/pseuds/EgNogg
Summary: A handful of art pieces I made for the 2019 One Shot Exchange for indefensibleselfindulgence. This was my first time participating in something like this and I had a lot of fun making these, I hope you like them! :3





	One Shot Exchange Gift for indefensibleselfindulgence !!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indefensibleselfindulgence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/gifts).



> (just wanted to lyk that i got super excited when i got your assignment bc i really really love your fics aaaaaaa)

Pox & Dak Rambo

i think theyre listening to neo janelle monae probably

Orimar Vale / Dref Wormwood

Of course there are modes of communication besides speech. In his moments of lucidity, it seems he’s had similar thoughts.

Dak Rambo & Tech Wizard & Zenith & Pox

theres literally two beds in this motel room but go off and be a found family i guess

Gable/Travis Matagot

You know he’s only letting you cheat because he knows that neither of you care much about finishing this game.

Aava Arek & Agent Zero

i honestly haven’t caught up on the evil campaign episodes yet but you know when you make plans to go out and you have to cancel last minute but you already spent too long getting ready to just NOT let anyone see you so you just spend the whole night inside taking pictures of each other? i feel like they do that.

Gable & Jonnit Kessler & Travis Matagot & Dref Wormwood

the jonnit glowy eye thing is just a weird headcanon i have lol

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182940300@N02/48381185972/in/dateposted/)


End file.
